ninokunifandomcom-20200222-history
Grimalkin
The Grimalkin are a race of cat-like people native to the world of Ni no Kuni. They co-exist alongside humans in many parts of the world, however the kingdom of Ding Dong Dell which is inhabited by both races has a notable feline influence and is ruled by the royal Grimalkin, King Tom. Characteristics Grimalkin primarily resemble very large cats that stand on two legs, however a few Grimalkin may have more notable human-like characteristics, such as the Purrprietors. By the time of Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom, there are now Grimalkin who are more like Humanfolk in appearance, much like the Purrprietors (if not more so among certain individuals), due to that Grimalkin and Humanfolk can have hybrid children like Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum. Hybrids mainly possess humanfolk forms with grimalkin ears and tails, among other features depending on individuals. However pure Grimalkin and pure Humanfolk still do exist and look much like their ancestors but it seems there's a little shared ancestry among the residents of Ding Dong Dell, as all Grimalkin have humanfolk-like hair and more humanfolk-like features than those of their ancestors and some Humanfolk may have a few feline features unlike their ancestors. Unlike most Grimalkin, Leonhard Tildrum was notable for his resemblance to a lion rather than a regular cat. Society Grimalkin are a friendly folk who enjoy the peaceful life of their kingdom. They are as culturally advanced as any other civilized race in the world, however some tend to have more basic feline desires like those of a regular cat, such as a fondness for yarn, cat naps, and most notably, fish. The Grimalkin have a great love and appreciation for fish which is prominent in not just their diet but their architecture, as almost all their buildings have an image of or design of a fish somewhere on it. Grimalkin and Humanfolk also share a strong kinship within Ding Dong Dell as both races co-exist harmoniously and tend to share social traits and mannerisms. Grimalkin also had no trouble in welcoming Humanfolk to Ding Dong Dell after the wars from long ago, and Humanfolk easily integrated to the Grimalkin way of life. By the time of Ni no Kuni II, any difference between the two races has become less apparent as several residents of Ding Dong Dell have both Grimalkin and Humanfolk ancestry, due to at some point members from both races began to marry and produce hybrid offspring. Despite their friendly nature towards other races, the Grimalkin have a long and heated history of feuding with Mousekind, a race of talking mice that were driven into exile by the Grimalkin and were forced to reside in the sewers of Ding Dong Dell. This resulted in a bitter rivalry between the leaders of both races, King Tom XIV and King Hickory XVII. But by the time of Ni no Kuni II it seems both races are on somewhat bitter terms, as members of Mousekind are now allowed to live in Ding Dong Dell, however tensions still remain between the two races. Ichi no Kuni Grimalkins do not exist in the realm of Ichi no Kuni, however they still have soulmates in that world, as shown by King Tom whose soulmate is Timmy Toldrum. However this does necessarily mean that every Grimalkins' soulmate is a cat, as Humanfolk in the world of Ni no Kuni can have animals for soulmates too and vice versa. Category:Grimalkin Category:Races